Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Patricia Eleanor Halliwell Trudeau is the frist child of Prue and Andy and the frist born of the next Generation. Early Life Patricia was born on June 6, 1999 to Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell Turdeau. She was born 3 weeks early. She was named after her two grandmothers Eleanor Trudeau and Patricia Halliwell. She had a fairy friend name "Dasiy" when she was 1 years old whom she lost to a troll. She was almost suck in the Nothhing. She is scared of losing her parents and Barbs show her a demon killing Prue and Andy. Prue tell things her about Phoebe who die when Patricia was 1 years old. She was caught by the nothing but was saved by her mother and father. She is scared of Shax becuse she saw Shax hurt her aunt Piper and her mother. Meet her grandma Patty at her aunt Piper's wedding. Childhood Patricia grow up in the manor until he was 4 years old and was rasie by her Parents Prue and Andy, her aunts Piper and Phoebe, her uncle Leo and later after Phoebe's death her new aunt Paige. Patricia frist world was "monster" when she saw the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadow. She has a stuff dog name "Bobo". She call astral Prue "Astral Mommy". She had a fairy friend name "Dasiy" when she was 1 years old whom she lost to a troll. She is scared of losing her parents and Barbs show her a demon killing Prue and Andy. Prue tell things her about Phoebe who die when Patricia was 1 years old. She was caught by the nothing but was saved by her mother and father. She is scared of Shax becuse she saw Shax hurt her aunt Piper and she mother. Meet her grandma Patty at her aunt Piper's wedding. She like Paige after she meet her when she was 2 years old upset which her aunt Piper. She was flower girl at Shane and Pagie's wedding. She is little jealous of her younger brother Phillip who was born when she was 3 years old. Patricia is hard on her brother Philip just as thier mother was on thier aunt Phoebe. She have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and her father Andy and is cloest to his aunt Piper. Takes after her own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". Has a strong her hate for the Elders for what they did to her aunt Piper frist she told her mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". She help Rachel and Polly with proceting Philip and Melinda. She meet her best friend Tyreke when she 4 years old at preschool. She when to Magic school from age 5 to 8 her is two biggest is having an evil cousin or sibling and her family dying. She learn Astral Projection when she was 12 years old. 2009 Witch Trial When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009. Patricia is a reglar 10 year old. Prue bind her powers. Her dad was in trouble for definding Pheobe. She left with Piper's neighbor and her cousin Melinda to go to school. Leo said "He look out for Patricia". Her cousin Melinda and her are buddies. Prue and her are not closest but Prue promise to make more time for her husband and baby girl and her sisters. Excalibur Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur, Patricia is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword, with the other person being her mother as the Lady of the Lake. Patricia has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Patricia. Since Patricia was only 6 years old when her family learned about her status as the heir to Excalibur, her mother decided that she had to wait until she as at least eighteen before she could use it. Dark Future After Patricia saw her younger cousin Melinda kill Dorothy, Patricia was mad. Polly told her to calm down. After she calm down she came up with a plan to change the future by going to the past. She said "Rachel and I will go". She ask Polly to be in charge. But before she and Rachel made plans to leave they were interruped by Philip, she and Phil fought and after and was hit by Phil's Pyrokinesis and killed her, Polly ran to her and her last words was "go with Rachel, Polly save Philip and Melinda". Polly had nightmares about her death. Good Future Patricia grew closer to her brother Philip and her cousin Melinda. She was worried that she or Polly or Rachel or Dorothy will be evil, Andy told her that no one will be evil. She help her grandfather and dad when Penny try on her cousins Melinda, Rachel and Dorothy back fire and hit her mother and her aunts Piper and Paige. Her brother said that Patricia is the new super witch and is a Lawyer and dating a guy name Jake Duncan. She got her power of Telepath at age 21. Gallery ImagesCAV5ME0D.jpg Prue' oldest.jpg imagesCAJ2LM8I.jpg Kristen-stewart-and-zathura-a-space-adventure-gallery.jpg 4000346369_4999b5137c.jpg 2-year-old_girl_flowers.jpg Patricia 3 year old.png ImagesCAYM3KJD.jpg Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. She channel her telekinesis though her eyes just like her mother. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Patricia gained this power when she was 12. *'Telepathy:''' Patricia is able to move into others minds and hear there thoughts. Patricia gained this power on her 21st birthday. Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Students Category:Charmedrewrite Category:Halliwell Family